Steam Roleplay Community History
Most of Steam RP history is unknown and a mystery since most of it's original creators and participents are now inactive with the exception of a few.Though many people have come to the conclusion that it grew on itself. That more and more groups joined in. A few other RP worlds exist, but most of them are branches of the RP world this article is explaining, or inactive. The birth of the roleplaying community on Steam was a difficult one to understand. Steam was created for gamers to play games, communicate and interact with each others clans not to support a community such as ours. Little is known about the original creators of the community and how they interacted with each other to form the RP community we now know is even more of a mystery. One thing is certain; Creative Assembly's Total War series became the back bone for RP. Steam RP revolves, mainly, around any and all Total War games. Most of the current day RP groups are built of the factions of Empire Total War and Napolean Total war while they are smaller communities of Rome Total War based groups (such as SPQR and TLR) and a few Shogun II based groups aswell (The Takeda Clan). Despite the differences of time period and technologies, all the different groups are intertwined in the RP community. In the begining....2009 The roleplaying community, began with a few, generaly unrelated connected groups. Most groups were begun shortly after the release of Empire Total War. These groups usually contained the name "Total War:" followed by the nation the owner wished for it to represent. For example: Total War: Prussia, Total War: Great Britain etc. Most of these groups were meant to be clans but as the months went on a form of political intergration was developed between most Total War groups. All groups soon had a hierarchy and a government form, mainly absolute Monarchies. These groups soon ran into, or rather were found by, Emperor of Fruition and his 15,000 member large Land of Fruition. By this time, late 2009, most Total War groups had an average of 100 members. Fruition began picking off the weaker groups via political pressure and contravertial insurgencies. Near the end of 2009 most Total War groups refered to the community based on Total War as Steam Politics. Warlord Squid, a former Land of Fruition member, defected from Fruitions rule and began his own Total War group, Reich of the Iron Cross, which quickly grew to 5,000 members. Fruition began a demarcation system whcih included a map in order to include and better organize the Total War community. This map only lead to a World War when Squid and Fruition had a dispute. Squid quickly gained the support of the opressed Total War community against the "Supreme Ruler" Emperor of Fruition. Steam RP is formed. 2010 It was during this war, the First Fruition War or World War 1, that Fruition developed a complex system of Hiers, commanders, regional officers, and divisions. His rapid organization for the war lead to a clean and orderly functioning for Land of Fruition. He used complex MILDEC(Military Deception) and PSYOP(Pshycological Operations) to implant near total fear, dismay, demoralization and dis organization umongst his enemies. Although the war was begun in 2009 Fruitions main operations gained steam in early 2010, when his support was no longer growing.